Prior to this invention, a number of techniques have been applied to eliminate the tacky characteristics and agglomeration tendencies of the spray particles. A variety of attempted solutions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,739,903 and 2,968,638. Usually, a paint booth compound containing various alkalis, wetting agents, absorbents, defoamers, and the like are dissolved in the water of a water wash booth system in concentrations sufficient to react with the surface of the paint particles to reduce its tackiness. As the concentration of paint in the system increases, it is usually necessary to add increasing concentrations of these agents in order to speed up the surface reaction with the paint particles and prevent agglomeration and sinking of the paint to the bottom of the sumps in the recirculating system.
It has been necessary, especially in the automotive industry and the appliance industry to provide separate shelter areas when spray painting various objects such as auto body parts, appliances, sheet metal and other miscellaneous parts, called "spray booths".
When the article is sprayed with the paint or finish, a large quantity of paint is deposited upon the surfaces of the side, floor and ceiling. When this deposit has become of a certain thickness the spray booth then becomes a very serious fire hazard, and it is necessary to remove the accumulations.
It has been well known in the art for a number of years to coat the side of the spray booth with a preparation which will permit a quick and easy removal of the accumulations from the surfaces.
These coatings must provide the following properties:
(1) The material must be easily and quickly removable, carrying with it the accumulation of paint or finish.
(2) It must provide a tacky surface to cut excess paint and other airborne particles such as dust to eliminate rejects.
(3) It must possess a light reflective surface to afford the painter optimum visibility to apply paints especially metallic paints evenly and correctly.
To date, no product is available which combines all these properties.
It has now been found that by practice of the present invention, there is provided a new, highly efficient relatively inexpensive method and paint repellent composition which overcomes numerous disadvantages of those related compositions known to the art.